1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an LED illumination structure. More particularly, the invention relates to an LED illumination structure including a button-sized battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of an ornament may substantially contribute to improve the aesthetic aspect of manufactured products. The combination of a traditional design integrated within an electronic product becomes a mainstream for the ornament industry. In addition to a low production cost and an increased quality, the factors of small size and a pleasant aesthetic aspect often plays an important role in the commercial success of an ornament product. For a very bright electric illumination device, the heat dissipation further is a critical issue to the performance of the product.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional LED illumination structure mounted in an ornament includes a button-sized battery 1, a conductive sheet 2, an LED 3 and a vibration switch 4. A negative lead 30 of the LED 3 is soldered into the conductive sheet 2 that is electrically connected to a negative electrode of the button-sized battery 1. A positive lead 31 of the LED 3 is soldered onto a metallic casing 5 of the ornament and electrically connected to a positive electrode of the button-sized battery 1 via the vibration switch 4.
In the above LED illumination structure, the negative lead 30 of the LED 3 must be inserted into the conductive sheet 2 and the positive lead 31 must extend to contact the metallic casing 5 to ensure the electrical connection of the LED 3 to the button-sized battery 1. Such a structure occupies a certain space, complicates its assembly, and increases the failure rate of soldering. Therefore, the conventional LED illumination structure is only suitable for limited applications due to its size. Furthermore, the LED 3 is not bright, which makes it disadvantageous as a light source in ornament products.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an LED illumination structure that is very bright, small, and easily mass produced.
In order to achieve the above and other objectives, an LED illumination structure of the invention comprises a button-sized battery, a circuit board, an LED chip and a contact switch. The circuit board is attached on a positive electrode of the button-sized battery. A positive electrode of the LED chip is electrically connected to a positive electrode of the button-sized battery, and a negative electrode of the LED chip is electrically connected to the circuit board via a conductive wire. A transparent molding material encapsulates the LED chip and the conductive wire. One terminal of the contact switch is electrically connected to the circuit board and the other terminal thereof is electrically connected to a negative electrode of the button-sized battery.
Direct attachment of the positive electrode of the LED chip on the positive electrode of the button-sized battery provides electrical connection and further enables heat dissipation from the LED chip through the button-sized battery to stabilize the high brightness characteristic of the LED illumination structure. The negative electrode of the LED chip is electrically connected to the neighboring circuit board and then encapsulated within the molding material. The LED illumination structure is thereby produced with a reduced size.
To provide a further understanding of the invention, the following detailed description illustrates embodiments and examples of the invention, this detailed description being provided only for illustration of the invention.